Data such as content can be provided by multiple sources. Multibitrate (MBR) delivery can be implemented to provide various versions of the same content asset. For example, different versions of a content asset can relate to different quality levels. MBR may be used for live streaming. Usually the client applications select which rate they can support based on available bandwidth. However, such rate selection may not be preferred for all types of data reception. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.